Just Say Yes
by Dr Namgge
Summary: Thanks to Eggman's latest invention, Sonic is now compelled to do absolutely anything anyone tells him to do. Which only spells disaster when he accidentally runs into a certain pink hedgehog. Contains SonAmy.
1. Taking Control

"I've got just the thing to stop you right in your tracks this time Sonic," a confident Eggman declared as the blue blur sped around the place.

"Oh really? What is it? Your worst, eggiest, bad breath?" Sonic answered, mocking the doctor. He loved dashing through this facility, smashing all of Eggman's robots, and now he was in the mad scientist's lab, blasting his way through all of the human's equipment.

"Far from it," Eggman scowled, as he pulled a ray gun from out of the cockpit of his grey Eggpod, "It's my greatest invention. The Egg-manipulator."

"What's it do, let you turn into an unborn chicken?" Sonic chuckled as he came in closer to Eggman's flying craft.

"Now!" Eggman grinned, flicking a switch on his device. Four walls sprung out of the ground, all around Sonic. They began drawing closer, "Looks like you've just walked right into my trap."

Sonic didn't respond. He watched the walls draw closer and closer. They inched towards him, giving him less and less room to run around in. The walls, all uniform in height were too high for Sonic to jump over, and Eggman was hovering too high for the hedgehog to use the Eggpod as a homing attack point. As the walls shrunk to a five foot box, Eggman started aiming his device at the hedgehog. Firing wildly, the beam struck the hedgehog.

Eggman cackled gleefully and stopped the walls. "Stand still Sonic," the doctor commanded. Sonic immediately stopped.

"Eggman," Sonic yelled in surprise "What have you..."

"Hop on one leg," Eggman interrupted, watching interestedly to see Sonic do exactly that. "Ho ho ho, this is excellent. I finally have you under my control, you'll do anything asked of you won't you Sonic."

"Yes, I will do anything asked," Sonic found himself saying, despite thinking exactly the opposite. The hedgehog couldn't believe what he was saying. He had no intent on agreeing, but he had just heard and seen himself doing exactly what Eggman wanted.

"And here's the best part, you can't tell anyone to save you," Eggman gloated. As the walls descended, Eggman looked at the hedgehog and moved on to phase two of his plan, "Sonic, here's what you're going to do. You're going to run off, and..."

This was all Sonic needed to hear. Following his command he put on a full burst of speed and ran as far as he could.

"... gather the Chaos... Drat," Eggman cursed, "I really could've phrased that better."

Sonic kept running. He ran for miles, clearing zone after zone. He didn't even know what he was running for, but he knew he couldn't stop. Sure, he could run in any direction he wanted, and anywhere he wanted, and through some effort he even found he could run very slowly, or at least as slow was for himself, but no matter how much he wanted, he couldn't stop.

He eventually found himself at Tails workshop, a small hut by a cliff edge. Unfortunately, Tails was out, testing some sort of plane enhancements, according to a note he had left on the desk. Sonic picked up a pen and paper in his dash, and began writing. The writing came out sloppy, but Sonic had no choice. He scribbled a message on the paper, put it in the most obvious place he could after his fifth lap of the workshop, then left.

The hedgehog darted into an urban area. Maybe he could find someone who could get in touch with Tails. He began looking all around. Unfortunately for him, the person he ran into was Amy.

"Wah," she said as he darted past. "Sonic, stop!" the pink hedgehog yelled.

The hedgehog did. He ground to a halt. Still not out of breath, he stood still for a moment, and turned to look at Amy. The blue hedgehog could only wonder why he stopped, when he realised Amy had yelled it at him. He gulped nervously.

"Sonic," Amy said sweetly, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to go on a date with me tonight would you?"

A wave of panic ran through Sonic's mind. Amy didn't change, no matter how much she said she did. But before he could even find the right way to say no, his mouth had already said yes.

"Really?!" Amy squeed in delight. "I actually have a date with Sonic! Okay, I guess I'd better go shopping first! You can come with me if you like?"  
"I'd love to," Sonic heard himself say. Mentally he cursed Eggman. His stupid device was making the blue hedgehog agree to anything asked of him. Sonic's mind was urging him to run the other way, to scream out in panic, to flee, or at least flail for attention so someone, anyone, would notice something was wrong. But instead, he found himself walking slowly, holding hands with Amy Rose as they headed for the nearest set of clothes shops.

The city always seemed tiny to Sonic. He could dash through it, from one edge of the countryside, through the centre, to the other side in just a minute. But today, walking hand in hand with Amy as she insisted on visiting every single shop, even to look at stuff she had no intention of buying, it took them over an hour to get down one road. An hour. One road. To Sonic this was maddening, but all he could do was nod along, and agree that "she did indeed need new shoes".

"Hey Sonic," Amy said almost unbearably happy, "I really like this dress, don't you agree?"

Sonic didn't know anything about clothes, least of all dresses. "I also like this dress," he answered. Inside his own head, he had all but given up, and could just hope that Amy would ask him to leave her alone.

Unfortunately for Sonic, that's exactly what Amy didn't want. "I could just stay with you forever," she said, in-between walks to the shops, "even when we're old and grey, we could spend our days together, forever and ever. I think you would love that wouldn't you.

'Nothing sounds more torturous' thought Sonic, though he said "I would love to grow old and be with you forever and ever."

The shopping went on for nearly five hours. It was only as the shops started to shut that Amy finally relented and the pair got to stop shopping. During this time, Amy had bought several dozen outfits because Sonic said she "looked great in all of them", though Sonic had bought most because, as he agreed "a real gentlemen would pay for a girls shopping." There was similar logic behind Sonic's reason to end up carrying all the bags.

The pair eventually made it to a restaurant, after a brief detour. Thanks to Sonic's reputation, they managed to get into a very elite restaurant, even without a booking. It served the fanciest cuisine, at the highest of prices. Naturally, looking through the menu, Sonic didn't like the sound of any of it. It was all fennel this, or goats cheese that, and watching the waiters come through with the plates; it looked like they were really stingy with the portions, in spite of the ridiculously high cost.

"Wow, this menu looks amazing," Amy said, as she sat opposite Sonic. Sonic's face seemed to tell a different picture. "I bet you'd rather have a chilli dog wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Yes," Sonic replied, for the first time answering what he said with what he was actually thinking.

"I'm sure you could eat something more high class though? Why don't you try the Escargot?"

Sonic once again cursed Eggman. "Sounds good," he said.

As there food arrived, Sonic really cursed Eggman. He also envied Amy, even if she only had a salad. Even the salad looked better than his Escargot, which he had only just learnt meant "Cooked snails." Sonic felt ill as he looked at them, but he had no choice but to consume them once Amy had said, "This looks delicious, we should both tuck in without waiting."

After eating, Sonic accompanied Amy home. He could only guess what she had in mind. The pair stood outside her front door.

"I had a really great time today Sonic," Amy smiled, "You were so agreeable, and everything went exactly how I imagined it would. I hope your night was as wonderful as mine."

Sonic didn't answer. He didn't even realise he didn't answer, he had become so used to being used as a puppet for Amy's date that this was the first question she hadn't prompted out an answer for.

"Sonic," Amy said, slightly upset by the silence, "Tonight was a great night for you wasn't it?"

"Yes," Sonic answered.

"Great," Amy grinned, "But we'll call it a night here. We don't want our relationship moving too fast after all, "Amy replied, in spite of the fact that she'd already made plans for their retirement together.

"So I can go home?" Sonic asked, making himself aware of the fact that he hadn't been commanded to stay any longer.

"Of course," Amy smiled, "But I'll see you tomorrow for another date. You can pick me up here, tomorrow afternoon, say two pm."

"Two pm." Sonic blankly stated. He yet again cursed Eggman, but now found himself cursing Amy as well. Still, with his freedom to run restored, Sonic darted off briskly.

Amy watched him run away, already reliving today's events in her mind. Tonight she would go on to have some amazing dreams, she just knew it.

Sonic ran to Tails' workshop again. This time, Tails was in.

"Sonic," Tails said, "You're back late."

"It's not been a good day."

"Does it have something to do with the note you left?"

Sonic nodded.

"Okay, but why does Eggman having smelly feet mean you're back late?" Tails said puzzled.

"What?"

"That's what you wrote."

"Lemme see that," Sonic said, as he picked up the note he wrote down. It was odd; he could've sworn he wrote "Eggman has used a mind control ray. Can't stop running".

"So what's going on?" Tails asked.

"It starts with Eggman. He flarbled a gononce..." Sonic stopped talking. It was then he remembered what Eggman had said, about not being able to tell anyone about the device.

"Lemme guess," Tails said, trying to suss what Sonic meant, "You can't tell anyone about what happened for some reason."

Sonic shook his head.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Okay, so what have you been up to all day then?"

Sonic looked at the floor, hesitating, before realising that his decisions were beyond his control. With that justification in mind, Sonic told Tails all about how he'd spent all day doing everything Amy asked him to.

"So," Tails said coming to the natural conclusion, "Eggman's used a device that forces you to do what people request of you."

Sonic shook his head again.

"... only you can't tell anyone." Tails scratched his chin, "Hmm, Sonic, would you mind slapping yourself in the face."

Sonic's hand whacked hard against his own cheek. "Oww, Tails..."

"Sorry," Tails snickered, "but that confirms it. You've become conditioned to take any suggestion given."

"Well that explains why I spent all day with Amy," Sonic replied, "But that doesn't help me, she already made me agree to go on a date with her again tomorrow."

"So don't go. We'll keep you in here all day. You can't go on a date if you can't go anywhere."

"Great," Sonic replied, "I get the choice between being a prisoner, or dating Amy."


	2. The Second Date

The morning passed uneventfully. Aside from Tails accidentally making a couple of commands, which the young fox was merciful enough to retract the second he realised, Sonic spent the day doing very little. He stuck indoors, initially watching TV until Tails caught him trying to bake a cake after unwittingly hearing instructions from the cookery channel, after which the fox disconnected the TV, leaving Sonic with nothing to pass the time with.

It was about one when Tails came in with some rope. "I'm sorry Sonic," he said, "But if you don't want to go on this date with Amy, we'll have to make sure you can't leave, right?"

Once again, Sonic agreed to it, this time unaware that he couldn't say no. As Tails fixed the ropes around him Sonic sat as still as he possibly could. The ropes chaffed slightly, but it was a small price to pay.

Unfortunately for Sonic, Sonic was more than capable of busting out of those ropes when the time came to fulfil Amy's demands. If anything, the ropes were far too easy, and a simple spin attack was all it took to break them. Once again Sonic darted out of the door, leaving a stunned Tails to watch as Sonic yelled an apology.

Sonic made it to Amy's exactly on time, Naturally, Amy was nowhere near ready, but she didn't care about that. She was just pleased that Sonic showed. The last twenty four hours had been a dream come true for the pink hedgehog and the fact that it carried on meant she could be sure it was all real.

"Look, Amy," Sonic started saying. He had no plans of telling her that he was currently very easy to manipulate, for a number of reasons, but he at least had a chance of telling her how things weren't exactly how he wanted.

Unfortunately, Amy's first words were "I know what you're thinking Sonic, but I'm sure you can tell me anything you're thinking after we've gone through this date," keeping the blue hedgehog exactly mute on his own feelings, and causing his thoughts to go in to near meltdown in frustration. Sonic was sure that when this was over he'd make sure to smash Eggman's machines into tiny little pieces.

Needless to say, Sonic spent most the afternoon silent, only answering when prompted for an answer by Amy. Fortunately for him at least, the first part of the date Amy had planned involved watching a film.

"So what do you want to see Sonic?"

"Well I'd love to see..." Sonic said before being interrupted,

"Oh look, the remake of _Girls in Ball Gowns_ is out. I say we should see that. They say it's the best romantic comedy since the last romantic comedy was released. Let's go see that," Amy yapped.

Sonic could only agree. 'Next time,' he thought to himself, 'next time I'll see _Car Chase 2: Car Faster_.'

For two hours Sonic watched the trials and tribulations of a single thirty something who slowly came to realise that all her success meant nothing if she was single, and then went on a blind date thanks to her sassy best friend. Sonic was bored within minutes, but Amy seemed to be genuinely captivated by the plot, even though Sonic was sure it summed up over half the movies she'd ever talked about.

"That was a great movie!" Amy said as the pair left the theatre, "I almost didn't think she'd go with the guy she obviously loved, but then she did and it was all so romantic. It's almost like are relationship, right?"

Sonic agreed once again, 'It's exactly like that, we were so hoping it wouldn't happen, but here we are, thanks to some bad writing and dumb luck', he thought to himself.

"Anyway, Sonic," Amy said, her eyes still full of hope, "Do you want some food?"

"Yes," Sonic answered.

"Don't worry; you won't have to eat snails this time. I am sorry about that; I didn't know that was what Escargot was."

'Then why did you insist I ate it?!' thought Sonic, remembering that unpleasant, if not necessarily completely repulsive flavour. Sonic's attention began to wonder to what it was she was probably going to feed him this time. His attention was diverted by the arrival of a two tailed fox.

"Sonic, there you are," Tails said, as he caught his breath. "I've been looking everywhere."

As much as Sonic wanted to talk to his best friend, he was still compelled by Amy's command not to talk until the end of the date. He did however manage to nod towards Tails.

"Tails, what are you doing here?" Amy asked indignantly, "Can't you see that me and my Sonic are having a romantic afternoon together. You better not be trying to tear us apart now. I don't want to have to use my hammer."

"Lemme guess," Tails said to Sonic, "she said something like 'I want you to be able to just listen to me'?"

Amy was furious to be ignored, only to see Sonic nod out the corner of her eye. "D'ya mind telling me what's going on here?" she seethed.

Tails relented. Okay Amy, but you've got to promise to stay rational."

"Oh I'll stay rational alright. Everyone will feel my anger at this rate."

"Okay," Tails answered, "Here's the thing. Sonic's been affected by one of Eggman's machines. It's forcing him to obey any command or suggestion he's given."

"Is this true?"  
Sonic shook his head.

"You liar!" Amy yelled. She grabbed for her hammer, and began swinging wildly. The ground shook with each pound of the hammer. It landed hard, and Tails had to duck and dive between swings, using his natural ability to fly to fully avoid Amy's rage.

"Sonic," Tails yelled out to a passive blue hedgehog, "Do something. Stop her," he said, before realising what might happen, "but don't hurt her, he said as an afterthought.

Sonic's mind began racing over itself, his brain trying to make sense of all the commands. It took several seconds before he realised that one of the few options he had was to get the hammer. Biding his time, the hedgehog watched the swings, and then right after one had landed he jumped straight into the hammer, knocking it from Amy's palm.

It landed several feet away, to a point where Sonic was almost immediately at. The blue hedgehog picked up the hammer.

"Amy, it's true," Tails said, "But Sonic can't admit it either."

"Oh how convenient."

"Look, Sonic, if everything I've said today is true, please just say 'yes'," Tails proposed.

"Yes," breathed Sonic.

"Prove it," Amy replied, "If you'll really take any suggestion, then you'd be more than willing to slap yourself in the face."

'What is it with people and having me slap myself?' Sonic thought to himself as his face slapped him square in the jaw. The hedgehog winced slightly, and looked to first Tails, then Amy.

Amy stood there, slightly flabbergasted, "H-how long has he been like this?"

"About 48 hours I think," Tails replied.

"So all this time, when Sonic's been romantic, and sweet, and kind, and a good boyfriend for a change you mean that was all just because he was ordered to?"

"By you, yes."

Several thoughts raced through Amy's mind. On one hand, she had had a wonderful time, but on the other time, what if it had all been lies? Sure, it had been with Sonic, but how much of it was because Sonic wanted it, and how much was because she had been unintentionally controlling him?

But the main thought was that Sonic was still in that state. There was a lot she could do with a hedgehog who'd do anything she always wanted. But then again, she thought to herself, what good was having the man you loved, if he had been changed into nothing but a shadow of his former self?

"Sonic," she said, "answer me one question please, honestly?"

"Sure," Sonic said, dreading it.

"Did you actually have fun with me?"

Sonic hesitated for a moment. He thought back over the last couple of days. Yes, the shopping had gone on for too long, yes the food was terrible, and yes the film was unbelievably boring, but in spite of that, he had enjoyed just hanging around with Amy. "Yes," he answered confidently. Sonic had had fun. He always did have fun with her, in spite of her obvious crush on him, it's why he let her chase him sometimes, rather than just outright losing her like he had some of the other girls who had wanted his affections.

"But you wouldn't have done any of that if I hadn't forced you into it," Amy sighed, "So much for the last couple of days."

"Look Amy," Tails said, "I tried to tell you as soon as I could. I just had difficulty finding you."

"Save it Tails," Amy said, before turning her attention to Sonic, "And you... I don't even know what to think."

Sonic didn't answer. He still couldn't, the date hadn't technically been declared as over.

"One thing though," Amy said calmly, "I understand why Sonic didn't say it, seeing how he couldn't, but Tails, I don't get why you didn't simply tell Sonic 'You no longer have to blindly obey commands anymore, unless it's what you want to do.' I'm sure that would've..."

"Oh thank you," interrupted Sonic, "I can talk again. Now someone tell me to do something."

"Okay," Tails replied, "Slap yourself in the face."

Sonic stood there completely unphased for a moment, until he realised he wasn't slapping himself.

"Are you sure," Amy said? "What if I asked you to slap yourself?"

"Seriously, what is it with everyone and making me slap my face?" the hedgehog laughed.

The three of them stood there for a moment, before the awkwardness of the situation became apparent. Tails had just unwittingly interrupted a date that one of the participants of had been mind controlled into.

"Look, Sonic," Amy said sheepishly, "I'm sorry for forcing through all those things."

"It's okay," Sonic replied, "You didn't know what was going on, it just seemed like I was agreeing."

"Well, let me make it up to you," Amy replied, "I mean I can't pay you back for all those clothes you bought me or anything like that," she blushed, "But maybe I could take you out some other time? As a friend maybe?"

Sonic looked to Tails, "Well, I do have to go and trash Eggman's machines a bit. Can't leave him running around with a mind control device after all. But whaddya think li'l buddy? Should I go on a 'date' with Amy Rose afterwards?"

"Sonic," Tails said, "That's entirely up to you now."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this was a suggested as a challenge for a non-shipper to write some SonAmy. I think I did okay, but really it'll be the reviews that will say if I'm any good at shipping stuff I don't ship. Either way, I'm quite pleased with how this turned out.**


End file.
